


The Deal

by ltomlinstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltomlinstagram/pseuds/ltomlinstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory when the Haylor shit was happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 290

“And so we have decided to take those rumors and just run with them.” Richard explained.

“What does that mean?” Zayn asked, leaning up in his seat and glancing over at Louis and Harry. Their hands were intertwined, knuckles white, clinging to each other to stay calm. Harry’s face stayed blank while Louis’ façade was crumbling.

“We’ll have Harry take Taylor on a simple date, to a park or something, just to rekindle the rumors. Then we’ll make it seem like he stayed the night with her. He’ll be photographed leaving her hotel in the morning. If all goes as planned, the rumors about their relationship will decrease.” Richard gestured to Louis and Harry.

“No!” Louis stood up suddenly, his chair sliding back. Harry’s face contorted into shock, the other boys mirroring his expression. Richard was calm though, only looking at Louis amused. “I have sacrificed everything so he didn’t have to! You said that if Eleanor and I kept acting, Harry wouldn’t have to! You promised! You are such a liar! He won’t do it! We’ll go to the press right now and-“

“Louis,” Harry grabbed his hand. “Stop.” He pleaded.

“No Harry, he broke our deal!” Louis fumed, his voice wavering.

“I’ll do it.” Harry spoke softly to Richard.

“Harry!” Louis choked out, sobbing.

“I’ll do it if you make Liam happy again.” Harry continued. Liam’s head snapped up, his eyes wide.

“Harry you don’t have to-“ He started to say.

“Let Danielle come back and I’ll fake it with Taylor.” Harry went on, ignoring Liam’s protests.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Richard stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.


End file.
